XFACTOR...CATS!
Host: Lionblaze Judges: Tigerheart Crowfeather Icewing Contestants : Thornclaw will be singing "Let it go" Berrynose will be singing "One call away Tawnypelt will be singing "I can see clearly now" Rowanclaw will be singing "Uptown funk" Nightcloud will be singing " The story of my life" Heathertail will be singing " Call me maybe" Willowshine will be singing "Be okay" Mallownose will be singing "Happy" Chapter 1 Lionblaze: Welcome, fellow cats of all clans as well as shadow cl- anyway... welcome to xfactor cats. Of course, I, Lionblaze will be the host for this show. Breezepelt: (shouts out from ordinance) When is the actual show going to start and you stop bragging about how (gulps) cool ''you are Lionblaze: (ignores Breezepelt) Today our judges are....TIGERHEART FROM SHADOWCLAN!!! (Crowed yowls and screams) Tigerheart: Yeah, Its me Lionblaze: (Waves tail for silence) And.....CROWFEATHER FROM WINDCLAN!! Crowfeather: Eh, (Crowed yowls and screams) Lionblaze: (Waves tail again for silence) AND...ICEWING FROM RIVECLAN!!! (Crowed yowls and scream) MinnowTail: (Screams) Yeah, you go girls Icewing: Thanks minnowtail Lionblaze: Before you all faint of my fantasicness, your first contestant, Thornclaw from Thunderclan singing....gosh.. um...well, let it go. Thornclaw:(Thornclaw walks out) Is it that big of a surprise to you Lionblaze, you knew that I love Elsa Lionblaze: Actually, I didn't but you just told every cat and Shadowclan your little secret. Now, sing (Lionblaze walks of stage and put ear plugs in) Crowfeather: Please tell nightcloud I love her (Hits button and let it go soundtrack starts playing) Thornclaw:(sounds like he is coughing up a fur ball) Let it go l- BUZZ (all judges hit red button) (Lionblaze walks out) Lionblaze: Hard luck Thornclaw, now lets hear what the judges have to say. Icewing Icewing: I.. am so.....''Disgusted Thornclaw. I Would rather eat crow-food than listen to that. (Thornclaw stretches neck and looks away) Lionblaze: Tigerheart Tigerheart: I've heard worse. Remind me never to go to a concert with Dawnpelt in it. (Thornclaw looks disgusted) Lionblaze: and last Crowfeather Crowfeather: I'M ALIVE. SWEET MAMA I'M ALIVE!! Lionblaze: Um.. Crowfeather (Still celebrates) Lionblaze: CROWFEATHER! Crowfeather: Oh, um... it was terrible (starts celebrating again) Lionblaze: Crowfeather you are going to have to stop celebrating to listen to berrynose from thunderclan sing one call away!!! Chapter 2 Berrynose: (walks out doing queen wave) Hello everyone, yes it's me. The fabulous berrynose of thunderclan. Lionblaze: Hey berrynose. Berrynose: yes Lionblaze: That's my thing. Now, sing (Lionblaze walks off with a huff) (Icewing hit button and one call away sound track starts playing) Berrynose: (sings ALOT better than Thornclaw) I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day- (Crowfeather hit red button) Berrynose: (keeps singing but glares at Crowfeather) Superman got nothing on me-ee, I'm only one call away, ( Tigerheart hits red button) Berrynose: (Glares at Tigerheart) Call me baby if you need friend, I just want give you lo- (Icecloud hit red button) Icewing: Sorry Berrynose (Lionblaze walks out) Lionblaze: Sorry Berrynose. But I'll tell you this you lasted WAY longer than Thornclaw Thornclaw: (Pokes head out of the side of the stage) Heyy... Lionblaze: Sorry Thornclaw, but it's truth and I signed an paper that said I couldn't lie to make my clan win but never mind. Lets hear what the judges have to say. Tigerheart. Tigerheart: I have to say, you are pretty good. Keep up the good work. (Berrynose gives chest a couple of embarrassed licks) Lionblaze: Crowfeather. Crowfeather: It's better than thornclaw (thornclaw starts growling from back stage) Lionblaze: Icecloud. Icewing: I personality like your singing until you got to the high pitch notes so I suggest working on the high pitch notes. (Berrynose dips head and walks of stage) Chapter 3 Lionblaze: Now, Shadowclan. Crowd: (Screams and cheers) Lionblaze: First up we have tawnypelt singing "I can see clearly now" (Tawnypelt walks on with a straight face) Tawnypelt: 'Sup Lionblaze: You better be good (Walks of stage & shouts from back stage) Sing! (Crowfeather hits button and "I can see clearly now" starts playing.) Tawnypelt: (sound okay) I can see clearly now the rain has gone, I can see all the obstacles in my way................ sunshiny day. Yeah! Lionblaze: (Lionblaze walks out) WOW! Tawnypelt I didn't now you had that in you! You did really good even-though-you-accused-my-brother-of-murdering-your-brother-but-never-mind! Lets hear what the judges have to say. Crowfeather Crowfeather: (Nodding head) It was really good. Lionblaze: I-I-I-Icewing Icewing: First off, don't call me that and second it was really good. I really hope you get into the final- round-witch-is-the-round-after-everyone-has-competed-and-we-chose-the-best-two-and-they-compete so yeah. Tawnypelt: Thanks Lionblaze: Tiggerheart, haha Tigerheart: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! and tawnypelt (Looks at sister) AMAZING, TRULY FABULOUS, OUTSTANDING! My mind was blown. Tawnypelt: Stop being silly Tigerheart... but you really think I'm - Lionblaze: Sorry tawnypelt but we have a time limit. Crowfeatherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Crowfeather: Why do you have to do that. Never mind, tawnypelt. You where good. Tawnypelt: Thank you (Walks off) Chapter 4